Sick
by SleepingDove
Summary: Ryoma is sick and so is Tezuka. They're both not in school! Somethings wrong.... The regulars set out to investigate.


If I owned Prince of Tennis, they would all be playing tennis naked…but since I don't...pity…..T.T

ONE SHOT……I just thought of this..lol..

Ah! also....there was no editing or such...so there are lots of lots of mistakes..lol

* * *

Sick:

**"Momo**, where's Ochibi?"

The second year power house looked up from zipping his racket bag.

"Eiji-senpai. He's sick today." Momo got up.

"Sick? Ochibi? NO!" Eiji widen his eyes to show his disbelieve and leaned closer to the other player.

"With what?"

"Eto….." Momo stepped back, the older boy was too close.

"Did I hear someone say Echizen is sick?" Oishi entered the changing room.

"Hai. I went to pick him up this morning and his mother said he was in bed because he was sick." Momo quickly made his way towards the fuku-boucho.

"Hmm…I hope it's nothing serious. He shouldn't be getting sick….maybe I should call his house and check up on him." The third year shook his head and began to exit the building only to run into Fuji.

"Saa….Oishi."

"Ah! Gomen Fuji!"

"Iie. It was my fault. Oishi, Ryuzaki sensei is looking for you."

"Arigato, Fuji." Oishi walked past the smiling tensai and went out to look for their coach.

"Oi! Fuji! Where's Tezuka?"

Fuji looked up from changing.

"So-ka….I think I heard Ryuzaki-sensei say something about how he's sick."

"Eh? Tezuka too?" Eiji frowned and leaned himself against the lockers.

"Too?" Fuji took out his racket.

"Chibi is sick today! Everyone's getting sick now! You should becareful too, Fuji! What if you get sick!" The red head latched himself to the other third year.

"Hai." Fuji smiled indulgently.

"It's unusual for Tezuka to miss school because he's sick." Inui appeared right beside the bouncing acrobatic player.

"AHHHH! I-NU-I!" Eiji jumped back and glared at the data collector.

"Hmm…I wonder." Fuji opened his eyes.

"1.05 percent chance that Echizen would also miss school for sickness. .00001 percent that both would miss school on the same day." Inui mumbled.

"Maybe we should visit them, senpais." Momo suggested.

"Shhh…"

"Oi! Mamushi! Are you saying it's a bad idea!!!" Momo glared at the new comer.

"Pshhhh…." Kaido, second year regular, glared at the other second year player.

"Trying to pick a fight with me! As if you have a better idea!"

Kaido leaned in close.

"Now, now. I just got word that Tezuka won't be in practice today." Oishi layed his hands on Kaido.

"Oishi senpai. I really think we should visit them!" Momo looked to the vice captain.

"Huh? Visit?"

"Oishi! Echizen AND Tezuka aren't here! It must be something VERY serious!" Eiji screamed out.

"Ah…well…" Oishi looked towards the other regulars to get their opinion.

"Hm. That's a good idea." Fuji nodded.

Oishi looked around to get a confirmation. When everyone nodded, Oishi smiled.

"Well, it's decided. We'll go after afternoon practice. It'll be a good chance to get to know our captain and rookie better." Oishi smiled, confident that the two missing players would greatly appreciate their concern.

For the regulars, the school day seemed especially long, the practice, if possible, longer. No one had really been invited to either of the missing player's homes. Momoshiro had visited often, but had never been inside. While, the other players had known Tezuka a long time, no one had been invited to visit his home either.

Everyone knew Tezuka came from a very traditional family. His house was one the few that still held the premodern design.

With the end of practice, everyone was tense with excitement.

"Oishi-senpai. Have you been to Tezuka-boucho's home?" Momo asked as they made their way towards their first desitnation.

"Iie. I've seen where he lives…but I've never had the chance to be inside it."

"He lives with his grandparents." Inui opened his notebook. "That's all I have."

Everyone sighed.

"Momoshiro, what do you know about Echizen?"

"Echizen….Umm….haha…." Momo laughed weakly as he found nothing interesting to tell them.

"He lives with his parents and a cousin. Owns a cat. Lives at a temple." Inui closed his book. "Nothing else."

Everyone sighed again.

"AH!" Eiji suddenly voiced out.

"Eh? What is it Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Whose house should we go to first?"

"Ah." Everyone paused in midstep.

"Haha." Sweat dropping, the group turned towards each other.

"Saa…"

"Nya?"

"Pssshhhh…"

"Wouldn't it be proper to go to Tezuka's first?" Taka spoke from beside Fuji.

"Hai. Let's go to Tezuka's first." Oishi began to lead the way.

After few bus stops the 6 player found themselves in front of a large double oak door.

"Oishi senpai, ring the bell." Momoshiro pushed the other older player.

"Ah…Maybe we shouldn't have come." Oishi began second guessing himself.

"Saa…Oishi. We should check on how Tezuka is doing. He might be VERY sick." Fuji smiled. "You wouldn't want him to think that we don't care."

"Hai. You're right." Oishi, gaining confidence, rang the bell.

The doors slowly opened and a elderly man stepped out.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Oishi! I'm in the same tennis club as Kumitsu." Oishi bowed.

"Ah! Kumitsu's friends? I do apologize, Oishi-san, demo, Kumitsu hasn't come home yet."

Oishi blinked.

"Eto…"

"Who is it?" An elderly woman came out.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Oishi." Oishi bowed once more.

"They're here looking for Kumitsu." The grandfather smiled.

"Kunni-chan? He said he was going a friends house right after school."

Oishi blinked again.

"Eto…."

"Tezuka-san, did Kumitsu-chan mention which friend?" Inui took charge.

"Now…what was that name again." The grandmother closed her eyes in concentration.

"Echizen. I believe it was Echizen." Tezuka-san anwered.

"Arigato." Inui bowed and ushered the other regulars away from the oak door.

"Kunni-chan?" Momo stopped walking. "Ku…ni….chan…."

Momoshiro looked at the others.

"Kunni-chan." Fuji smiled.

"Ha…ha…hahahahhahahaha!" Eveyone began laughing.

"Te…haha…zuka…..bu…cho….hahhaha……kunni……hahahahah" Momoshiro began rolling on the floor.

For five minutes everyone just laughed. It was funny that their stoic captain would have just…cute nickname.

When finally everyone had regained their breath Taka spoke up.

"Ano…minna…didn't Tezuka-san mention Echizen?"

"Ah! He did! He also said 'after school'!!" Momoshiro jumped up.

"data…."

"That means Tezuka lied!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji began hyperventilating.

"Minna!!! There must be a good reason why Tezuka would do such a thing! Let's first go to Echizen's house." Oishi gathered the group.

"Why would Tezuka go to Echizen's?" Inui began scribbling things down.

"Saa…"

"Pssh."

Within 20minutes, Seigaku regulars found themselves in late into the night and in front of a temple.

"Momo. I don't think anyone is home." Oishi looked around.

The light inside the house was all off.

"Well…Momo…ring the bell!" Eiji pushed at the second year.

"Eiji-senpai! Why do I have to do it!" Momo backed away.

"Because!!! You're the closest to him!" Eiji gave a forceful shove and the second year fell against the door.

The door opened.

"ehh…should we enter?" Eiji asked noone.

Everyone nodded.

"Minna! This is breaking and entering! We mustn't!" Oishi begged at the back.

"Iie. But we need to check up on Ochibi!!!" Eiji grabbed his double partner and led the way.

At the front door Fuji hesitated a moment.

"Should we?"

"saa…"

Eiji, unable to hold in his anticipation, pushed the door open.

Everything was dark.

"I don't think anyone's home." Oishi whispered.

Fuji entered then paused.

"What is it Fuji?" Eiji whispered from the side.

"Isn't that Tezuka's shoes?"

Everyone looked down. Right beside a smaller white tennis shoes, another larger pair of tennis shoes that looked suspiciously similar to the one that their captain wore was resting.

"Why would Tezuka be here?" Oishi wondered out loud.

"Minna. Shhhh….let's find Echizen's room." Momo led the party up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, all was dark.

Creeping on the wooden floor, the 6 regulars kept themselves on alert for any sound.

"Which door?" 5 doors lined the hall way.

"Psshh…" Kaido reached for the nearest door knob.

Everone froze. Waiting.

Slowly, Kaido pushed the door open and peered inside.

"MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A small figure jumped out and attack the first person.

Kaido screamed scrambling back.

"GHOST!!!!!"

Everyone froze then as if on cue, chaos erupted. Screams the running feet filled the house. Figures bumped into each other search for a light.

"OISHI!!!!!!!"

"PSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SENPAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…data…..ah…data.."

"haha…hah…sa…haha…."

"…"

"TEZUKA!!!!!!!!!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone paused. The light was on.

"Well?"

The regulars looked towards the voice and found their captain.

A very angry captain.

A scarcely dressed captain.

"Tezu..ka…" Oisha faltered.

"Saa…na…."

"Pshhhhuuuu…………………"

"data…chest…stomach…size…"

".."

"Boucho…"

"Oishi….why are here?" Tezuka looked at his vice captain.

"Well… we heard you and Echizen were sick so we came to visit….we went to your house first but you're grandparents told us you were her, so I came to check on how Echizen was doing. I know we shouldn't have entered, but we wanted to make sure everything was fine, since you took a day off to come here, it must've of been serious. I'm sorry Tezuka.. It's all my fault. I know I should have stopped them. But-"

"Oishi stop. I got it. Arigato, but you didn't have to go this far. You could have just called." Tezuka brushed in bed-ridden hair back.

"Ah..hehe…." Oishi nervously shifted.

While Oishi had been breathed out his excuse, the rest of the regulars had collected themselves.

"Eto…boucho…why are you….where is…." Momo was at a loss to how to ask.

"Kunni, what was all the noise about?" the man of the hour appeared.

Echizen, in one word, looked like hell.

His cheeks were red, his eyes glazed, his hair messy, and he was barely able to stand.

But most of all, he was very VERY naked.

"Ah…" Oishi finally lost his nerve and fainted beside Taka and Kaido.

"…hehe…data…." Inui stood at the very back collecting what data possible. In Ryoma's case, it was everything.

"Ryoma…." Momoshiro slid to the ground. "Senpai…."

"Chi…bi…." Eiji stood frozen to the ground.

"Saa…." Fuji smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji finally broke.

"TEZUKA IS….TEZUKA IS…..CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tezuka frowned.

"OUT! Everyone out!"

Everyone heard the seriousness of his tone and picked themselves up to leave.

"200 laps tomorrow morning!" Tezuka slammed the door on them.

Everyone stared at the closed door.

"so…" Momo stopped.

"Hmm….saa…." Fuji began walking away while carrying Takasan.

"WHAAAAAAAAA…CHIBI!!!!!!!!" Eiji kept crying while holding on to a still unconscious Oishi.

"I…." Momo shook his head and began to leave dragging the half dead Kaido along.

"CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji cried on.

In the house:

"Gomen."

"Iie." Tezuka came in fully dressed.

"You should have finished changing before running out." Ryoma grumbled while slipping back under the covers.

"Ah…"

"I didn't think the soup would be that hot. I hope it didn't burn when it spilled."

"Iie." Tezuka tucked the covers.

"Arigato." Ryoma smiled.

"You're fever isn't gone yet. Stop getting out of bed." Tezuka brushed away a stray hair.

Ryoma smirked.

"Worried?"

"Hai." Tezuka layed down next to the other boy.

"Arigato."

"…"

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

Tezuka entwined his fingers with the smaller boy.

"Kunni-chan, we're gonna have to see them tomorrow…" Ryoma yawned.

Tezuka frowned.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma fell asleep.

* * *

haha...this is bad...very very very bad....T.T 


End file.
